Desaparecido
by TheSoul986
Summary: Inuyasha trata de convencer a Kagome de que el no es un criminal. Desafortunadamente Kagome no le cree, pero mediante pasa mas tiempo con Inu, se da cuenta de que el amor se esta colando en su corazón y eso hará que empieze a enamorarse de un violador serial o es que acaso Inuyasha dice la verdad y es inocente?
1. Accidente

Bueno, solo aclaro que la historia **NO ES MIA, **mucho menos los personajes que le pertenecen a Rumiko, mi idola! La historia es de la gran **Jaid Black **

Capítulo 1

Ella daría cualquier cosa por un café. Una jarra enorme, llena hasta el borde, con el más rico, más caliente, más oscuro elixir colombiano que haya agraciado una taza de café alguna vez hubiera parecido un regalo de los dioses en este momento. Pero en este punto, pensó tristemente, aún una taza a medio llenar de Dixie, que sabía más a agua que a granos, habría sido suficiente para hacerle dar piruetas de alegría.

Kagome Higurashi suspiró mientras su camioneta roja subía plácidamente otra ruta de montaña, nevada y serpenteante. Había estado siguiendo esa ruta temporaria por más de una hora, y comenzaba a preocuparse de que alguien se hubiera olvidado de poner el muy necesario cartel que habría prevenido que siguiera la dirección equivocada.

Un semirremolque había colisionado en la autopista alrededor de una hora antes de que ella la tomara, dejando los carriles intransitables. La policía presentó rápidamente un desvío temporal por un terreno montañoso, desviando el tráfico por un pequeño pueblo minero en las tierras remotas de Virginia del Oeste. No es que hubiera demasiado tráfico para desviar a las once de la noche de un martes en un área rural escasamente poblada. Realmente, Kagome todavía no se había cruzado con otro par de faros.

Por primera vez, desde que comenzó la pequeña travesía por esa ruta inusual, empezó a tener una sensación de alarma. Estaba totalmente oscuro afuera, no había más que las luces altas de la camioneta para romper la desapacible oscuridad. Cuanto más conducía por el empinado terreno, más espesos se ponían los bosques invernales a cada lado de la pequeña ruta. Era escalofriante aquí afuera, pensó, y se le pararon los pequeños pelos de la nuca. Oscuro, remoto y escalofriante.

No pertenecía a ese lugar, lo sabía. Kagome se sintió –y estaba– fuera de su ambiente natural. Para una chica de ciudad de las llanuras de Clearwater, Florida, aun algo tan simple como manejar por la autopista le ponía los nervios de punta. Las montañas nevadas por las que pasaba la autopista eran las más empinadas que había visto. A esa altitud, los vientos eran duros durante los meses de invierno, y golpeaban contra la camioneta haciéndole sentir que iba a salir volando y caería del acantilado en cualquier momento. Se sentía menos protegida de los elementos naturales de lo que se hubiera sentido conduciendo una lata con cuatro ruedas pegadas con cola.

La autopista había sido lo suficientemente mala. Conducir por el extraño caminito serpenteante enclavado en algún lugar de los Montes Apalaches era mil veces peor.

Kagome respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, diciéndose a sí misma que no debía asustarse. Así que estaba oscuro afuera. Así que el viento bramaba como un demonio de una película de clase B. Así que el camino de ripio se había vuelto barro y nieve derretida hacía quince minutos…

"Genial", murmuró en voz baja. "Esto es simplemente genial".

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que dar la vuelta y seguir el camino sinuoso para el otro lado hasta llegar a alguna forma de civilización, pero no había precisamente ningún lugar para girar. Podía detenerse en el medio de la "ruta", supuso, y tratar de dar la vuelta, pero con su suerte finalmente divisaría a otro vehículo mientras intentaba llevar a cabo la proeza, que saldría de la nada y embestiría el costado de su auto nuevo.

Al principio, dio por sentado que estaba siguiendo el desvío correctamente, pero no podía recordar la última vez que vio un cartel indicador. Peor aún, había girado varias veces en la última hora y ahora no estaba del todo segura de poder encontrar el camino de vuelta en la mitad de la noche. Especialmente, cuando consideró que la nevada había sido leve pero constante, así que las huellas de la camioneta probablemente ya estaban cubiertas.

Qué manera más irónica de comenzar su nueva vida, pensó Kagome, frunciendo el ceño.A los treinta se suponía que serían la edad en que haría que la vida sucedería en lugar de esperar que venga a ella. Podía diseñar bases de datos desde cualquier lugar, pero como su cliente más importante estaba en la ciudad capital de Charleston, Virginia del Oeste, decidió mudarse, después de divorciarse de Koga, e instalarse en la soñolienta casa sureña sobre el río, donde las cuatro estaciones estaban bien diferenciadas.

Parecía casi idílico en comparación con el departamento sobre la playa, húmedo y siempre caliente, lleno de malos recuerdos, que había dejado un día atrás. Y aún podía ser idílico, si solamente pudiera encontrar el camino de vuelta a la ruta conocida.

La mirada de Kagome se dirigió distraída hacia el medidor de combustible. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que tenía menos de un octavo del tanque. ¡Genial! Esto es simplemente genial. Exhaló, mientras esa sensación de alarma crecía a pasos agigantados.

Estaba totalmente oscuro afuera, el viento bramaba ferozmente, estaba conduciendo por un camino con barro y nieve derretida que llevaba Dios sabe dónde, estaba nevando más fuerte, y ahora la camioneta andaba con los gases del combustible que quedaba. Se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan aterrorizada.

Kagome se aferró al volante con tanta firmeza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y sus ojos marrón oscuro se agrandaron cuando el angosto camino que estaba transitando se volvía imposiblemente angosto. "Mierda", murmuró, decidiendo que ya era más que tiempo de dar la vuelta. El bosque cubierto de nieve a cada lado del diminuto camino se estaba volviendo más espeso… y de alguna manera, mucho más intimidante.

Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior; gotas de transpiración brotaban de su frente. Se acomodó distraídamente un mechón rebelde de cabello azabache detrás de la oreja mientras sus cavilaciones se tornaban desagradables. Ridículo como sonaba, incluso a ella misma, tenía miedo de detener la camioneta lo suficiente como para darle la vuelta. Detenerse implicaba vulnerabilidad, dejándola desnuda ante un ataque externo, aun si se detenía por unos pocos segundos.

Kagome exhaló, desviando la atención de esos pensamientos dramáticos. "Has mirado demasiadas películas de terror, nena", susurró mientras levantaba el pie del acelerador y frenaba lentamente. No había visto otro vehículo, mucho menos otra persona, por millas, por más de una hora ya. La posibilidad de que algún psicópata suelto la atrapara mientras daba marcha atrás en un vehículo con las puertas trabadas era nula.

La camioneta se detuvo, la falta de movimiento acentuaba el sonido del viento invernal de los Apalaches, que bramaba afuera de la barricada de las ventanas. Se dijo a sí misma que debía ignorarlo, olvidarse de que estaba sola en medio del bosque sobre la cima de una montaña en plena noche, y concentrarse en salir de allí de una buena vez.

Retrocedió lo suficiente como para dar vuelta el vehículo, y se quedó sin aliento cuando su visión periférica se topó con una especie de movimiento. Su respiración se detuvo inmediatamente. Parpadeó y volvió a mirar, incrédula.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición", murmuró mientras seguía dando vuelta la camioneta. Rogó que estuviera imaginando cosas, porque no vio nada ni nadie al mirar por segunda vez. ¡Simplemente sal de aquí!, se dijo a sí misma mientras el vehículo se enderezaba y ella pisaba el acelerador. ¡Ahora!

Kagome pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban exageradamente cuando apretaba de golpe el pedal. Probablemente, no fue el reflejo más rápido que tuvo alguna vez, ya que la camioneta patinó de inmediato. Una mezcla de barro y hielo derretido voló hacia todos los lados, golpeando con fuerza el parabrisas y haciendo que su corazón golpee como si fuera una roca en su pecho.

Otro movimiento hacia la izquierda…

Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar que había visto algo cuando la sombra de un hombre de gran tamaño apareció como de la nada. Gritó mientras clavaba los frenos y viraba rápidamente hacia la derecha para no llevarlo por delante, luego volvió a gritar cuando por un momento perdió el control de la camioneta e hizo un trompo.

Temblando como una hoja, trató de recuperarse del trompo, pero era demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando el vehículo patinó fuera del camino y se dirigió directamente hacia el tronco de un grueso roble. Incapaz de hacer nada más que enmudecer del susto, miró con estupor y desconcierto cómo su vehículo nuevo color cereza colisionaba contra un fuerte roble, haciendo pedazos todo el frente y quemando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Desesperada, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver si el hombre todavía estaba por ahí, o si se lo había imaginado completamente.

El airbag automático en la columna de dirección se activó, y, un segundo después, el dispositivo salvavidas la golpeó en un costado de la cabeza y casi la mata. Boqueó cuando la embistió, y sus ojos oscuros se le fueron para atrás.

Por favor no dejes que me desmaye, pensó aterrorizada mientras la sombra de un hombre de gran tamaño y muy real emergía del bosque. Ay, Dios –ay, por favor– me debo haber golpeado la cabeza…

Kagome comenzó a perder la visión en el preciso momento en que la figura del extraño aparecía frente al faro que le quedó sano y comenzaba a caminar firmemente hacia su camioneta. Era enorme –medía al menos un pie más que los cinco pies de altura de ella– y llevaba puesto una especie de traje de faena de una pieza. Su cara era sombría; su penetrante mirada, intensa.

Mientras se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos, consideró la posibilidad de que quizás el extraño era un mecánico. Los mecánicos suelen usar ese tipo de overoles azules. Quizás hasta podría ayudarle a arreglar la camioneta.

Su mirada desfalleciente se desvió rápidamente hacia las manos cubiertas de venas del extraño. Hirvió de histeria cuando vio que sus manos estaban encadenadas. Y pensó, mientras una sensación helada de horror atravesaba su cuerpo, que sus tobillos también lo estaban…

El corazón de Kagome latía con violencia en su pecho, aun mientras se deslizaba hacia el vacío de la inconsciencia. Era un preso que se había escapado, gritaba en su mente, mientras estaba inevitablemente a punto de desmayarse. Ay, Dios…

Ay, por favor, pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban irrevocablemente, ¡por favor, que alguien me ayude!


	2. Es un prisionero

Bueno, solo aclaro que la historia **NO ES MIA**, mucho menos los personajes que le pertenecen a Rumiko, mi idola! La historia es de la gran **Jaid Black**

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

Kagome gimió suavemente al tratar de abrir sus pesados párpados. Arrugó la cara cuando un dolor fuerte y constante le atravesó el lado derecho del cerebro. Gimió, levantando la mano instintivamente para cubrir el área lastimada.

Lentamente, comenzó a tomar conciencia de los hechos que se sucedieron antes de registrar el dolor. El divorcio de Koga luego de que se acostó con varias mujeres distintas, cuando juntó sus cosas y se mudó a Charleston, el desvío de la autopista, el miedo que sintió al estar en el medio de la nada sola…

La camioneta que patinó. El choque contra el árbol. El airbag que se activó…

El extraño.

Se paralizó. El extraño. El hombre de gran tamaño que llevaba puesto lo que ahora comprendía que era un uniforme de prisión.

Ay, maldición, ¿dónde estaba ahora? ¿Estaría allí? ¿Él la habría llevado a alguna parte? ¿O estaría aún en la camioneta, abandonada en el medio de un paisaje invernal de montaña, con un vehículo destruido y heridas internas como únicas armas para defenderse? Mientras su vientre se apretaba y se anudaba, deseó fervientemente que la última opción fuera cierta. Tenía un teléfono celular, recordó. En algún lugar de su nuevo y destruido bebé había un medio para llamar por ayuda.

Kagome trató de abrir los ojos una vez más, cuando un sonido extraño y cercano le hizo arrugar la frente. El ruido constante era extraño, pero a la vez, desconcertantemente familiar. Aunque no podía ubicarlo, se dio cuenta de que debía poder hacerlo.

Árboles. Por alguna razón el sonido chirriante le trajo árboles a la mente. ¿Pero qué de ellos? ¿Árboles que estaban talando, quizás? No, pensó, no era eso. Árboles que…

Árboles que estaban serruchando. Eso es lo que le vino a la mente. Árboles que estaban serruchando…

Su respiración se detuvo.

Un serrucho, lo que escuchaba era un serrucho.

Tragó pesadamente, pudiendo aventurar la atinada suposición de que muy probablemente no fuera un árbol lo que se estaba serruchando. Muy probablemente era metal, el metal de dos grilletes que recordaba con creciente conciencia y claridad.

¡Ay, Dios!, pensó Kagome, con el corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho, tengo que abrir los ojos y largarme de aquí. ¡Largarme de aquí antes que termine de sacarse esos grilletes y yo no pueda correr más rápido que él!

"Me preguntaba cuándo despertarías", murmuró una voz masculina. El ruido de metal golpeando contra un piso de madera estrelló inmediatamente todas sus esperanzas de correr más rápido que él. Se había sacado los grilletes. "Ya podrías abrir los ojos. Sé que estás despierta".

El nudo en su vientre se hizo más tirante. Sus senos subían y bajaban con su respiración dificultosa. No quería abrir los ojos. Ay, cielos, ver al dueño de la voz baja pero dominante haría parecer demasiado real a esta pesadilla.

Pero es real. Es real y mejor que te hagas cargo. Piensa en una forma de escapar de él, Kagome. ¡Por una vez en tus patéticos treinta años, usa tu maldito cerebro!

Desafortunadamente, su cerebro y su sistema nervioso estaban sintiendo las afecciones de demasiada realidad. La realidad era que la habían secuestrado; no había forma de que un convicto en fuga la deje ir así como así. La realidad también dictaba que el extraño no estuvo preso por un crimen menor como una infracción de tránsito. Nadie se molestaría en escapar de la cárcel si su falta fuera menor y tuviera derecho a la libertad condicional en unos pocos meses.

Su respiración se volvió más pesada al analizar las posibilidades. Sólo podía esperar que fuera un delito administrativo, aunque fuera uno serio. La idea de ser secuestrada por un malversador de fondos era mucho más digerible que muchas otras situaciones que le machacaban la cabeza.

Incendio provocado. Tráfico de drogas. Asesinato…

El ruido de pasos que se acercaban la dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos marrón oscuro se abrieron rápidamente y chocaron con otros ámbares, intensos y horrorosamente familiares. Ella se paralizó.

"Ay, Dios mío", susurró Kagome, sus ojos redondos como lunas llenas. Ella conocía esa cara, aun cubierta de una barba incipiente como estaba. Todos en Florida conocían esa cara. El estado entero la vio plasmada en todos los noticieros. ¿Pero qué hacía aquí un fugitivo buscado que era conocido por acechar a su presa por el límite entre Florida y Georgia, a millas y millas, en Virginia del Oeste?

El extraño que asomaba amenazadoramente sobre ella, el que se veía más siniestro a cada minuto, no era ningún extraño. No exactamente. Lo reconoció sin problemas. Hasta sabía su nombre.

"Usted es Inuyasha Taisho", susurró, con la voz que se le atoraba en el fondo de la garganta. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta, tan pronto como las palabras salieron trastabillando de su boca, que hubiera sido más atinado simular que no tenía idea de quién era.

Esos ojos suyos, intensos y sombríos, pasaron por su cara, luego bajaron hacia su pecho jadeante. De repente recordó por qué era que lo habían condenado, por qué lo estaban buscando. No era por malversación de fondos, o tráfico de drogas, o incluso asesinato, aunque todos parecían delitos preferibles en ese momento.

El hombre enorme y musculoso que ahora tenía todo el poder sobre ella era lo que la policía de Florida llamaba un predador sexual, pensó Kagome aterrorizada, sintiéndose como si fuera a desmayarse por segunda vez. Era un violador serial, sádico…

Su cabeza color azabache apareció lentamente. Una cicatriz angulosa que zigzagueaba por el costado derecho de su quijada se hizo visible. Esta cicatriz era básicamente lo que terminó condenándolo en primer lugar. No muchos hombres pueden alegar tener una similar. Se parecía a un rayo imperfecto.

El corte rapado de su cabello le daba un aspecto rígido, impiadoso. El tatuaje de serpiente que rodeaba su brazo cubierto de venas le agregaba un toque más amenazador a toda la situación. Era alto, muy musculoso, y de aspecto severo.

Su mirada ambar indescifrable rastrilló sus senos nuevamente antes de pasar rápidamente a su cara otra vez.

Ay, Dios, pensó Kagome, con la respiración tan pesada que ya sabía que estaba cerca del desmayo. Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto escalofriantemente real. Había sido secuestrada, no tenía dudas, desaparecida sin rastro alguno para el mundo exterior. Nunca se iría de aquí sin ser tocada, quizás ni siquiera viva.

Inuyasha Taisho era un violador serial de un pie y probablemente ciento cincuenta libras más que Kagome. Era un violador serial que no pudo tocar una mujer en más de cinco años; no hasta ahora, no hasta que se escapó.

La mirada horrorizada de Kagome chocó con la temible mirada de él. Recordó el más reciente informe del noticiero que vio sobre él, el que afirmaba que sus dos últimas víctimas habían sido encontradas acuchilladas brutalmente y abandonadas a su muerte.

Era un asesino también. Un violador y un asesino. La ironía de que iba a morir porque alguien dejó de poner carteles que señalizaran el desvío con precisión no se le pasó por alto.

"¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?", susurró.


	3. Inuyasha Taisho

Bueno, solo aclaro que la historia** NO ES MIA**, mucho menos los personajes que le pertenecen a Rumiko, mi idola! La historia es de la gran Jaid Black

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

Una de sus cejas se levantó lentamente mientras la miraba fijamente a la cara. "No lo he decidido", murmuró. "Te lo haré saber cuándo lo haga". Dio media vuelta y caminó al otro lado de lo que ella ahora reconocía como una especie de cabaña de troncos.

Kagome cerró brevemente los ojos, lo suficiente como para respirar hondo en un esfuerzo por no desmayarse nuevamente. Inuyasha Taisho, pensó, mientras la bilis le subía por la garganta. Allá en Florida era considerado más infame que Naraku Shikon, y más despiadado también. Naraku Shikon, el hombre que el estado ejecutó en la silla eléctrica hace años, supuestamente dejaba a sus víctimas inconscientes enseguida, y esperaba hasta que estuvieran muertas para hacerles cosas espantosas. Según los rumores, Inuyasha Taisho les hacía todo eso a sus presas mientras aún vivían… y eran conscientes de lo que les estaba haciendo.

La ráfaga de adrenalina que experimentó inicialmente al reconocerlo se esfumó, dejándola entumecida y helada hasta los huesos. Sus dientes empezaron a castañetear mientras observaba la cabaña a su alrededor, buscando posibles rutas de escape. Sólo había una… la puerta de entrada. De alguna manera, darse cuenta de eso la hizo sentir más desesperanzada aún, más hundida y deprimida.

La cabaña de troncos era pequeña, muy pequeña. Consistía en una única habitación dividida en tres ambientes distintos. Pegado a la estufa a leña estaba el dormitorio, que equivalía a la cama, sobre la que la habían recostado, y una nudosa cómoda de pino. Del lado más "alejado" de la cabaña, donde estaba parado Inuyasha Taisho ahora, estaba la cocina. La conformaban una hornalla diminuta, una pequeña y nudosa mesa de pino, y dos aparadores. Y, finalmente, había un baño en el centro. No ostentaba más que un inodoro.

Dios santo del cielo, se dijo a sí misma, no podía morir aquí, mientras sus dientes castañeteaban como locos. Aquí no. Por favor, aquí no.

Kagome se irguió en la cama, mientras los cobertores de pluma de ganso en los que la habían envuelto se amontonaban alrededor de su cintura. Sus senos quedaron a la vista en el helado cuarto, sus pezones color rosa oscuro sobresalían como dagas por el frío. Se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, luego se quedó sin aliento nuevamente al sentir un punzante dolor que le atravesaba el cráneo. Gritó mientras caía de espaldas sobre la cama; el latido de su cabeza era demasiado insoportable como para ponerse a pensar en lo que implicaba el hecho que sus senos desnudos estuvieran en exhibición.

"Deja de sacudirte", gruñó una voz masculina en un tono bajo. Sintió que la cama se hundía levemente y supo que él se había sentado a su lado. "El airbag te pegó fuerte en la cabeza. Debe haber causado que algo en la camioneta te haga un corte en allí, además. Sacudirla de esa manera no ayuda mucho".

Kagome no podría haber abierto los ojos, aun si su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Toda su cara estaba arrugada en una máscara congelada de dolor, el interminable golpeteo en su cabeza era como una migraña amplificada mil veces. "Du-duele", jadeó, agarrándose la cabeza. "A-ayúdeme… duele".

"Shh, bueno, cálmate. Te estas sobreexcitando", dijo suavemente, con un notorio y arrastrado acento sureño.

Estaba sobreexcitada por muchas razones. El dolor era sólo una de ellas. La más importante era la pregunta de cuánto más dolor debería soportar, sólo que la próxima vez vendría de mano del gigantesco hombre. Afortunadamente, el dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento era demasiado intenso como para ponerse a pensar en alguna de las atroces posibilidades.

Él le agarró la mano y la separó con fuerza de la herida. Inuyasha Taisho, pensó ella… ¡Inuyasha Taisho! Esto era como despertarse y encontrar a Hanníbal Lecter inclinado sobre ti con un cuchillo para cortar carne y una botella de Chianti.

"Si sigues tocándola, tendré que atarte", murmuró, haciendo que su cuerpo se paralice por primera vez. "He atravesado muchas dificultades para que esta herida se cure –cinco días de molestias, de hecho– y no dejaré que arruines los resultados".

Kagome se preguntó, histérica, si la estaba curando sólo para poder divertirse volviendo a cortarla en pedacitos, pero, atinadamente, se guardó el comentario. "Lo siento", susurró, agitando los párpados por un instante. Trató de enfocar su cara, pero no pudo. El dolor le había nublado la visión. Todo lo que pudo registrar fueron esos ojos amarillos y penetrantes clavándole la mirada. "Perdón", masculló, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

"Sólo mantén los ojos cerrados", dijo con voz apagada y cavernosa. "Voy a tratar de conseguirte más sopa después de que descanses un poco".

Sus palabras activaron un recuerdo distante en Kagome, ¿una escena retrospectiva de los cinco días que había pasado inconsciente, quizás? Pequeñas impresiones, raídos destellos de consciencia.

Unas fuertes manos que la levantaban. Caldo de carne caliente bajando por su garganta. La sensación de un trozo de tela fresco apretando contra su cabeza seguida del penetrante olor a ungüento. Una respiración cálida susurrando palabras reconfortantes en su oído. Una lengua áspera enrollándose en uno de sus duros pezones.

Kagome lloriqueó silenciosamente mientras caía en un pesado e inevitable sueño. Deseaba haber imaginado la última parte, y que Inuyasha Taisho no tuviera ningún interés en ella como mujer, o fundamentalmente, como potencial presa. Podría haber jurado que le gustaban las rubias. Pero por otra parte, quizás el período de abstinencia de víctimas de cinco años lo había vuelto menos selectivo. Rogó que ese no fuera el caso.

"Duérmete", murmuró su captor, mientras sus manos caían hacia los cobertores amontonados bajo su ombligo. Las estiró lentamente sobre su cuerpo, mientras los callos de sus dedos le generaban piel de gallina cuando rozaban su piel desnuda. "Y dicho sea de paso, prefiero las pelinegras".

Kagome habría boqueado si hubiera tenido la energía suficiente, pero como no la tenía, tuvo que conformarse con encogerse mentalmente. No tuvo la intención de decir eso sobre sus víctimas anteriores en voz alta, sólo quiso pensarlo.

El último destello de consciencia que recuerda, antes de que la venza un profundo y pacífico sueño, fue la impresión de que la envolvían con cobertores para darle calor…

Y que la yema de un pulgar rozaba ligeramente uno de sus prominentes pezones antes de que los cobertores la cubrieran hasta el cuello.

Cuando Kagome se despertó de nuevo, fue con la sensación del caldo caliente cayendo ligeramente por su garganta. Sus párpados se agitaron tentativamente, parpadeando para deshacerse del atontamiento.

Él aún estaba allí, pensó al abrir los ojos. Inuyasha Taisho era muy real, y estaba realmente allí.

La mirada de Kagome chocó con la de él. El corazón comenzó a golpear en su pecho. Él no dijo nada que diera respuesta a su ansiedad, sólo le mantuvo la mirada por un momento antes de volver a mirar su boca y seguir alimentándola.

Así pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos. Sin palabras. Sin sustos. Nada alarmante. Sólo el captor alimentando a su prisionera con líquido como si fuera un pichón indefenso, y la prisionera estudiando cuidadosamente los sombríos rasgos del hombre que, por razones desconocidas, le había salvado la vida.

Era difícil de creer. Era difícil de entender que un hombre para el que matar y torturar era su razón de ser en la vida le demostrara una amabilidad y una gentileza tan grandes. Al menos, por ahora.

Su mirada oscura se paseaba nerviosamente por su cara, por la cicatriz que desfiguraba su cara; luego, hacia abajo, hasta sus manos y brazos cubiertos de venas. Era un hombre fuerte, muy fuerte y muy musculoso, pensó mientras observaba el tatuaje de la serpiente que rodeaba su brazo. Por otra parte, debía ser fuerte como para que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin que lo recapturen las autoridades. Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que estuvo encadenado hasta que ella se despertó la última vez… no importa cuánto tiempo atrás haya sido.

Inuyasha Taisho se las había arreglado para escapar de su custodia, cubrir el difícil tramo entre Stark, Florida, cerca de la frontera con Georgia, hasta Virginia del Oeste, llevar el cuerpo de Kagome hasta donde fuera que estaban escondidos ahora, alimentarla y curar sus heridas; todo eso estando encadenado. Eso requería más paciencia sobrehumana, perseverancia, astucia, y fortaleza de lo que estaba preparada para reconocerle.

Kagome mantuvo la boca abierta, el cálido líquido se sentía bien bajando por su dolorida garganta, mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada hasta su cara. Recordó haber leído una novela policial basada en hechos reales algunos años atrás, que describía el aspecto ordinario que tenía el criminal sexual promedio. Tendía a ser muy poco distinguible, incluso a veces guapo; no tenía para nada esa apariencia monstruosa que uno esperaría.

Eso era cierto en el caso de Naraku Shikon. Naraku Shikon era espectacularmente guapo, con unos ojos conmovedores y una sonrisa extravagante. Inuyasha Taisho llamaba aún más la atención, de una forma más rústica y masculina. Kagome no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde exactamente salió todo mal. ¿Habría sido su captor un sádico desde la niñez? ¿Habría nacido malvado, o se habría vuelto así?

También se encontró preguntándose qué edad tendría, incapaz de recordar ese detalle en particular. Podría haber jurado que los noticieros dijeron que tenía treinta y cinco, pero se veía como de treinta. Por otra parte, las arrugas en los rincones de los ojos denotaban madurez.

No es que realmente importara. Con treinta y cinco o treinta, Inuyasha Taisho seguía teniendo el control de la situación. Y de ella. Por ahora.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", le preguntó con voz cavernosa, mientras su mirada buscaba la de ella.

Ella tragó. "Mejor", respondió en voz baja. Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente. "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuántos días han pasado?".

Él se puso de pie, y los resortes de la cama crujieron ante la pérdida de peso. "Una semana", le informó él mientras caminaba con largos pasos hasta el otro lado de la cabaña, en dirección a la cocina. Los músculos de su espalda se abultaban contra el overol un poco ajustado que llevaba puesto. "La primera vez que te despertaste, habían pasado cinco días. Dormiste dos más":

Una semana.

Kagome se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, y los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron. Seguramente, su madre habría notificado su desaparición hace seis días, pero todavía no la habían rescatado. Quizás nunca la rescatarían. Si la policía fuese inteligente, la buscaría en la zona donde pusieron el desvío de la autopista. Pero, por otra parte, ella había conducido durante una hora aproximadamente, alejándose de esa ruta temporaria antes de chocar contra el roble. Y sólo Dios sabe dónde se encontraba ahora. Su captor no había respondido esa pregunta aún. De alguna manera, admitió nerviosamente, dudaba de que alguna vez lo hiciera.

"Me preguntaba…".

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró por sobre su hombro. Su cabello plateado había crecido un poco desde que se despertó la última vez. No mucho, un poco. El corte rapado se veía un poco más tupido. Sin embargo, su cara era aún tan sombría e impasible como siempre. Al comprender esto, el corazón le latió más rápido por la ansiedad.

La boca de Kagome se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero no le salía nada. Hacía lo posible por calmarse, pero no estaba saliendo bien. "Yo… yo… ".

"¿Sí?".

Él parecía estar un poco impaciente ahora. O enojado. Dios santo, lo último que quería era hacerlo enojar. Mientras reprimía firmemente su miedo más primitivo, hizo su pregunta sin pensar, antes de que la valentía la abandonara como para preguntar una vez más. "¿Ha decidido qué hacer conmigo?".

Su captor se detuvo dónde estaba parado, frente al diminuto fregadero. La miró fijamente por un largo rato, rastrillándola toda, antes de pasar a mirar la pequeña ventana frente a él. "Sí", dijo suavemente con su acento arrastrado, "ya lo he decidido".

Ay, maldición, pensó ella, mientras la respiración se le volvía dificultosa. Casi deseó no haber preguntado. Eso era todo. El momento en el que se resumían sus últimos siete días de recuperación. Su decisión final. "¿Me dirá de qué se trata?", preguntó ella.

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron lentamente cuando Inuyasha Taisho comenzó a quitarse el overol. La adrenalina comenzó a bombear como de una represa rota, empeorando con cada pulgada de piel desnuda y duro músculo que se le revelaba. Primero su espalda, una espalda ancha y bien contorneada, con un tatuaje de marcas tribales celtas. Luego sus brazos, brazos fuertes y cubiertos de venas que parecían tener el poder de matarla sin siquiera esforzarse. Luego sus calzoncillos, de algodón y, sin duda alguna, provistos por la cárcel.

Su frente comenzó a transpirar al ver a su captor salir de su overol hasta quedarse solamente en esos calzoncillos blancos. Sus piernas eran tan poderosas como todo lo demás en él, notó histéricamente.

"He decidido quedarme contigo", murmuró, aun dándole la espalda. Hizo una pausa llena de suspenso, luego se dio vuelta lentamente. "Por ahora".

Con la respiración entrecortada, ella se sentó rápidamente, sin importarle que sus senos estuvieran desnudos. Comprendió que iba a violarla, y sus ojos se agrandaron con terror. Violarla y luego matarla cuando se aburriera de ella.

"Quiero vivir", dijo en voz baja, con el pecho subiendo y bajando dramáticamente, y los pezones ahora duros por demasiada adrenalina, y no por el frío.

Las cejas del hombre se levantaron. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo que fuera que estaba por decir, se le olvidó al descubrir sus senos. Los párpados se le cayeron, el pene comenzó a hincharse contra los calzoncillos.

Kagome le siguió la corriente. Estaba histérica. Casi fuera de sí del miedo y la emoción. Era fácil imaginar cuán heroicamente se comportaría uno si la situación no le estuviera sucediendo, una cuestión completamente distinta que si le estaba sucediendo en verdad. "Yo… yo haré lo que usted diga", imploró. "Por favor, yo…yo sé que puedo satisfacerlo", dijo temblorosa.

Se forzó a sí misma y le sonrió nerviosamente, lanzó los cobertores que la cubrían, y abrió bien las piernas para él mientras giraba su cuerpo para enfrentarlo. Su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que sintió que estaba lista para desmayarse otra vez más. La reconfortó darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo muy duro al mirarle la expuesta vulva.

Lo que le daba más esperanzas era que él prefería a sus presas vivas. Necesitaba ganar tiempo. De alguna manera, podría escapar antes de que la matara, se prometió a sí misma fervientemente.

"Ya ve", dijo nerviosamente y en voz baja. "No… no voy a resistirme".

Él le frunció el ceño. Apretó la quijada. "Mire, señora…".

"¡Ay, por favor!". Kagome gritó mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente. Al hacerlo, se mareó y le dio un poco de nauseas, pero se recuperó rápidamente. No tenía idea de qué había hecho mal, pero admitió que la mente de un inadaptado social no era precisamente normal. Necesitaba hacerle ver las cosas desde su punto de vista, pensó histérica.

Sin saber qué más hacer, cayó de rodillas ante él, le bajó frenéticamente los calzoncillos, y envolvió su largo y grueso pene con las manos. "Puedo aprender a complacerlo", dijo en voz baja. "Si me diera una oportunidad…". Dejo de parlotear lo suficiente para pasarle la lengua por la cabeza de la verga. Él emitió un pequeño silbido, mientras se le anudaban los músculos del estómago. Un buen signo, se aseguró a sí misma frenéticamente. "Puedo intentar mantenerlo muy satisfecho", reiteró temblorosa.

"Escucha", gruñó su captor. "Yo voy a decidir…".

Ella se llevó sus apretadas pelotas a la boca, con la esperanza de que escucharlo contener la respiración significara algo bueno. Se las chupó como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era realmente así, mientras sus manos masturbaban su enorme cañón, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Mierda", masculló él con voz ronca.

Ella notó que su respiración se volvía dificultosa. A él le gustaba cómo le chupaba las bolas y lo masturbaba. Una oleada de esperanza la invadió al soltar sus bolas y llevarse su verga a la boca sin dudar un instante. Inmediatamente, lo mamó hasta que le llegó a la garganta, chupando hasta meterla entera y sacarla una vez más, una y otra vez.

Él comenzó a gemir. Enredó los dedos entre su cabello. La esperanza crecía a pasos agigantados.

"Más rápido", dijo con voz profunda.

Kagome chupó más rápido. Chupaba como si no hubiera un mañana, sólo pensaba en complacerlo. Subía y bajaba la cabeza frenéticamente mientras lo mamaba repetidamente hasta el fondo. Los dedos del hombre se aferraron de su cabello largo y oscuro mientras gemía y gruñía.

Cuando la quijada comenzó a dolerle, simplemente, lo ignoró. Lo llevó más profundo en su garganta en cambio, chupando su verga más rápido y con más intensidad. Tenía que olvidarse del dolor. Tenía que probarle que sus deseos estaban primero para ella. Era la única manera de ganar su confianza, razonó. Era la única manera de ganar tiempo.

"Justo así", dijo su captor entre dientes. Acarició ambos lados de su cara con sus dedos callosos, y lanzó sus caderas hacia ella, como cogiendo su boca. Gimió largo y fuerte mientras bombeaba en su cara. "La puta –ay mierda– me acabo".

La repentina contracción de todo su cuerpo subrayó sus palabras. Se aferró a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella mientras su verga embestía y salía de sus labios succionadores. Se acabó con un fuerte gruñido; su cuerpo se estremecía mientras le eyaculaba su leche tibia en la boca.

Kagome se la bebió toda, cuidadosa de no dejar ni una gotita salada. No tenía idea si rechazar su leche lo enojaría, por lo tanto, la idea de no tragársela ni se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Aun cuando ya había vaciado todo su semen y su dificultosa respiración se comenzaba a estabilizar, ella no dejaba de chupar del pequeño orificio en la cabeza de su verga. Esperó hasta que le empujó suavemente la cara alejándola de él para detenerse, luego observó con grandes ojos marrones que él la ponía de pie para mirarla a la cara.

"Necesito dormir", dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Su cara sombría y seria se puso más dura que lo normal. "No he dormido durante días", dijo con voz rasposa.

Kagome no estaba segura de cómo responder. "Vaya a dormir, entonces", susurró nerviosamente. Aclaró su garganta. "No intentaré escapar".

Inuyasha le clavó los ojos por un largo rato, mientras se le normalizaba la respiración. "Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero no puedo confiar…".

"Ah, por favor, no lo haga", dijo Kagome en voz baja. Se dio cuenta con horror y con histeria que nada bueno podía venir después de una oración semejante. "Yo… ¡ay, por Dios, le prometo que no intentaré huir! ¡Se lo prometo!".

"Sé que no lo harás", respondió él con tono firme mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta la cama. "Porque me aseguraré de que no lo hagas".

A Kagome le empezó a subir la bilis lentamente por la garganta. Quería llorar, pero, perversamente, no le querían salir las lágrimas. "Por favor, no, señor… SeñorTaisho. Yo… ¡ay, por favor!".

Él no respondió.

Para cuando llegó hasta la cama, a ella le castañeteaban los dientes y su cuerpo se sacudía. Miró al vacío sin pestañear, mientras la mente se separaba del cuerpo. Él dijo unas palabras que ella no escuchó. Kagome no sentía nada. Estaba pérdida en esta escena surrealista, sin poder creer que le estaba pasando a ella.

"¡Dije que me mires!". Inuyasha dijo bruscamente, sacudiéndola del brazo. "¿Me escuchas? Dije que así estás bien".

Kagome parpadeó. Las palabras "así estás bien" la trajeron de vuelta de alguna manera a la tierra, y a la cordura… al menos por un momento.

"Así estás bien", murmuró, con un tono un poco más amable. Sus intensos ojos ambares rastrillaron su cara descolorida. "Sólo te puse esto en el cuello, es todo. Así no puedes escaparte". Levantó una cadena, mostrándole lo que le había hecho mientras su mente estaba en un lugar muy, muy lejano.

Kagome parpadeó otra vez, comenzando a reconocer. Era una cadena, tal como él lo dijo, pensó, algo aliviada. Una cadena sujeta a…

Su manó se elevó, tocando su cuello. Arrugó el ceño.

Un collar de perro. Dios Santo, estaba desnuda y con un collar de perro. Una semana atrás, que le hicieran algo así la habría hecho berrear como un bebé. Hoy hizo que deje caer los hombros con alivio.

"Gracias, ", dijo en voz baja, agachando la cabeza. Él no era el único cansado. Estas emociones extremas a las que estuvo expuesta constantemente fueron agotadoras.

"Mi nombre es Inuyasha", murmuró pasándose una mano por la quijada cubierta de barba incipiente. "Y sé que el tuyo es Kagome porque revisé tu bolso".

Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza. Lo observó desplomarse en la cama y desparramarse.

"Ven a dormir a mi lado", le instruyó su captor sin abrir los ojos". "El collar va a prevenir que te vayas, pero aún quiero que descanses".

Kagome obedeció inmediatamente, a fin de no darle motivos para que se enoje con ella. Mientras trepaba bajo los cobertores al lado de Inuyasha Taisho, el trasero desnudo apretando su igualmente descubierto pero fláccido pene, la mujer se encontró preguntándose por qué se preocuparía por su salud. Finalmente, decidió no cuestionar lo que supuestamente era su buena suerte.

Mientras estuviera viva, habría esperanza.


	4. Primer orgasmo

Bueno, solo aclaro que la historia **NO ES MIA**, mucho menos los personajes que le pertenecen a Rumiko, mi idola! La historia es de la gran **Jaid Black**

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

Inuyasha se despertó con la sensación de la boca de su prisionera chupándole su dura verga. Hizo una especie de silbido al despertarse por completo, y se le atoró la respiración en el fondo de la garganta cuando abrió los ojos y vio que la hermosa boca de Kagome le estaba haciendo otra de sus desvergonzadas mamadas. El collar alrededor de su cuello aumentaba su excitación; su atracción por las imágenes de sumisión femenina era innegable y de larga data.

Se dio cuenta de por qué se la estaba chupando, por supuesto. No era estúpido ni fácil de engañar.

Su prisionera no quería morir. Estaba haciendo todo lo que se le ocurría para tratar de mantenerlo contento con ella, satisfecho con ella. Estaba haciendo lo imposible por anticipar sus necesidades aun antes de que las tuviera.

Era endemoniadamente buena para eso. Se perdió en su calentura, su capacidad de pensamiento era equivalente a la de un cavernícola caliente. No había estado con una mujer en mucho, mucho tiempo. Tanto que parecía una eternidad. Era difícil pensar en algo que no fuera Kagome.

"¿Qué más haces, además de la cabeza?", murmuró Inuyasha, con voz profunda. La miró fijo a través de los párpados pesados; su verga estaba más dura que lo que recordaba que estuvo jamás. "Apuesto a que tienes una conchita dulce y estrecha".

Ella levantó inmediatamente su oscura cabeza. Un cabello largo, brilloso, de color azabache enmarcaba un rostro exóticamente sensual. Sus labios estaban un poco enrojecidos e hinchados, dando una pista de lo que habían estado haciendo allí abajo. Tenía pómulos altos, y una nariz pequeña. Pero su mejor rasgo, para él, eran sus ojos color marrón chocolate. Eran bien redondos, y le daban el aspecto de una inocente conejita.

Ella se humedeció los labios. "Yo… es estrecha, sí", susurró. "Mi vagina, quiero decir". Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Quieres sentirla?".

A Inuyasha se le anudó la culpa en el estómago, haciendo que frunza el ceño, desluciendo su cara. Kagome debe haber pensado que estaba enojado con ella, porque sus ojos se agrandaron y se levantó rápidamente, preparada para montarse en su falda.

Su verga estaba tan dura que le dolía. Su quijada estaba apretada, sus músculos contraídos. Quería entrar en su concha más de lo que quería respirar, pero…

"Kagome", gruñó. "Yo…".

"Te prometo que es estrecha", dijo rápidamente, otra vez con esa mirada medio histérica. "No he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo". Su sonrisa era temblorosa. "Si sólo me dieras la oportunidad y me dejaras ponerte adentro mío, estoy segura de que pensarías que es lo suficientemente estrecha".

Inuyasha exhaló.

"Y si no", agregó con prisa, "eh, bueno… puedo hacer ejercicios que me harán más estrecha". Saltó sobre él sin más y le tomó la gruesa verga con sus pequeñas manos. "Te prometo que te haré sentir bien", susurró, sus ojos buscando nerviosamente su cara como esperando una respuesta.

Toda esta dulce sumisión sexual hacía difícil pensar racionalmente. Estaba sentada sobre su falda, con una pierna a cada lado, la abertura de su conchita acomodada en la cabeza de su verga, sus increíbles y pulposos senos de alargados pezones rosados al descubierto para él. Ver el collar alrededor de su cuello, el mismo que estaba asegurado con una cadena enganchada a un cerrojo en el piso, hacía que su erección se endureciera más segundo a segundo.

Quería cogerla, con urgencia. Con tanta urgencia que le dolían las pelotas. La culpa estaba allí, pero no podía competir.

"Veamos qué tan estrecha es tu conchita", dijo Inuyasha con voz profunda. Sus grandes manos alcanzaron y acariciaron sus pechos. Pasó los pulgares por sus pezones, alargándolos. "Envuelve mi verga con ella".

Kagome obedeció inmediatamente. Él apretó los dientes mientras ella se hundía, su duro pene envuelto y seguro dentro de la concha más cálida, estrecha y jugosa que jamás sintió. Gimió cuando ella comenzó a cabalgarlo lentamente, su conchita más succionadora aún que su boca.

Se veía como la esclavita perfecta, una imagen mental que le daba trabajo no invocar, dada la situación. Tan dulce y sensual, tan sumisamente dócil y lista para satisfacer los caprichos de su amo. No quería ver a Kagome de esa manera, porque su fetiche ya le había traído suficiente dolor a su vida, pero no podía evitarlo. El deseo de dominar sexualmente a la mujer que le pertenecía era tan intrínseco a su personalidad como respirar.

"Más rápido", dijo entre dientes. "Tienes que hacer más que esto para satisfacerme".

Sus ojos se agrandaron al acelerar el ritmo, obedeciéndole instantáneamente. Sus orificios nasales se agrandaban mientras sus hermosas tetas se zarandeaban en sus manos. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para poder jugar con sus pezones, lengüeteando y lamiéndolos mientras ella rebotaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su verga. Él envolvió uno de sus pezones con sus labios lanzando un gemido; la dura erección que ella le producía le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza de la calentura.

Ayer, antes de que ella lo hiciera acabar por primera vez, Inuyasha se había sacado el uniforme que le había robado a un guardia de la cárcel simplemente porque la estufa había calentado demasiado la cabaña. No se necesitaba mucho para calentar por demás un lugar tan pequeño. No pensó demasiado cómo reaccionaría Kagome ante eso, hasta que enloqueció, suponiendo obviamente que él tenía la intención de violarla allí mismo.

Estaba demasiado cansado para estar de pie, mucho menos para forzar a alguien a tener sexo. Pero ella no lo sabía.

Inuyasha trató de decirle a Kagome que no tenía intenciones de matarla. Pero cada vez que abría la boca para hablar, ella se le adelantaba. Primero con palabras frenéticas, luego con una mamada abrumadora. Después de eso, estaba demasiado cansado para decir palabra, considerando que no había dormido más de una hora corrida mientras ella estuvo enferma.

Cuando despertó, ella se la había estado chupando hasta dejarlo duro. Nuevamente, el pensamiento racional lo había abandonado. Y ahora él estaba allí recostado, con su prisionera pulposa y desnuda cogiéndole la verga, mientras él tiraba de uno de sus largos pezones. Ya estaba muy cerca de darle su leche por segunda vez.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama, su respiración estaba entrecortada. "Hazme acabar, Kagome", dijo ronco y con la quijada apretada. Soltó los senos y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, como si se preparara para ver una película. "Que empiece tu actuación para mí. Estruja tu concha bien fuerte contra mi verga. Haz zarandear esas hermosas tetas tuyas".

Kagome cerró los ojos y siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Lo montó más rápido –más duro– rebotando sobre él con un ritmo enérgico que hacía que sus senos se meneen hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como a él le gustaba.

"Ya casi", dijo con voz rasposa. "Esfuérzate para ello, Kagome. Gánate mi leche":

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo montó tan rápido que hasta no pudo evitar gemir suavemente. Inuyasha supuso que quizás ella no buscaba sentir placer, y podía entenderlo dado lo que ella pensaba de lo que le podía pasar, pero su ego necesitaba terriblemente sentir que gozaba.

"Eres tan sensual", murmuró. "Me encanta tu cuerpo". Contuvo la respiración al sentir que su montada se volvía increíblemente más vigorosa. "Que esas tetas sigan rebotando", dijo con voz ronca.

Kagome gimoteaba mientras se lo cogía, sintiendo obviamente la fricción contra su clítoris. Él quería que ella lo siga cogiendo más, hasta que no pudiera evitar acabarse, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, pero él no podía aplazar su orgasmo ni un segundo más.

Sus tetas zarandeándose. Sentir y escuchar los sonidos de su cálida y húmeda concha cogiéndolo. Su cara enrojecida. El collar de perro alrededor de su cuello…

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Inuyasha se contrajo y endureció cuando se preparaba para acabarse. "Mierda", murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Apretó los dientes y estalló con un fuerte gemido, y su caliente esperma se disparó de su verga en lo que parecía una interminable corriente de semen. Kagome seguía rebotando sobre él, su exquisita concha extrayendo toda la leche que tenía para dar.

Cuando hubo terminado, cuando sus pelotas habían sido totalmente vaciadas, tiró del cuerpo de su prisionera para cubrir el suyo lo mejor que pudo, su boca buscando la de ella para besarla, irreflexivamente. En su primer acto de rebeldía, Kagome dio vuelta la cara, dándole la mejilla.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándolo pasar. Su primer acto de rebeldía. E irónicamente, el único que tuvo el poder de lastimarlo.

Kagome salió arrastrándose de la cama después de que su captor se quedó dormido, y llegó hasta donde se lo permitió su cadena, hasta la cocina. Se paró delante de la pequeña ventana, con el cuerpo temblando como una hoja, y miró hacia fuera al vacío de nieve, árboles y la nada. No tenía idea de dónde estaban, pero admitió que dondequiera que fuera, estaba bien escondido del resto del mundo.

Hasta donde podía ver, había sólo bosques invernales sobre la cima de la montaña. No había otras cabañas, no había caminos que sugirieran la existencia de rutas, no había gente, no había nada. Ni siquiera veía ningún animal escabulléndose, aunque supuso que probablemente habría algunos por allí.

Es asombroso, qué rápido que la vida puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, pensó, suspirando. Levantó la mano hasta el cuello y acarició distraídamente el collar que tenía puesto; el collar que hacía más difícil, si no completamente imposible, que pudiera escapar.

Una semana atrás se había decidido a comenzar una nueva vida. Y ya había conseguido una, reconoció Kagome deprimida. Sin duda alguna.

No debía suceder eso, pensó tristemente. Se suponía que la vida sería mejor, no peor, después de divorciarse de Koga. Le había dado a su ex-marido diez años de su vida –diez años que no recuperaría– todo para terminar como una prisionera desnuda, con un collar de perro y una cadena. Estaba cansada y totalmente harta de que los hombres la victimizaran.

Kagome había sido criada como una buena chica que seguía las reglas. Nunca había sido muy sociable, siempre fue del tipo tímida, y se había enamorado de Koga muy probablemente porque fue el primer hombre que intentó ayudarla a salir del cascarón.

Fue una esposa muy devota. Fue fiel, trabajadora, y tan sumisa que el sólo recordarlo le hacía apretar los dientes. Todo lo que recibió a cambio fue un marido engañador que abusó de su naturaleza tímida para sacarle lo que quería. La vida en la casa de los HIgurashi siempre giró en torno a Koga, nunca a Kagome.

Cumplir treinta años hizo que algo despertara dentro suyo, como un oso durmiente que estuvo hibernando por tres décadas. Por qué a los treinta, no lo sabía. La mayoría de la gente tenía un despertar alrededor de los treinta o los cuarenta. De cualquier manera, presentó los papeles para el divorcio, le dijo a Koga que se vaya del departamento, y partió a Charleston el día que salió el divorcio.

La vida parecía genial. Kagome se sentía genial. Manejar por la ruta interestatal a un nuevo destino había despertado una esperanza dentro de ella que no sabía que existía. Y luego vino el choque. E Inuyasha Taisho. Suspiró.

No sabía qué pensar de su captor. Inuyasha Taisho era un violador serial, sí, pero de acuerdo con las noticias, también era un sádico. ¿Un sádico no habría disfrutado de su sufrimiento? ¿Un sádico no habría querido verla morir, o al menos infligirle más degradación y sufrimiento en el acto sexual después de salvarla?

Respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. Quizás se estaba reservando ese "gustito" para más tarde. Quizás disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos, conformándose con la tortura psicológica por ahora, para hacer tiempo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué pasaría siete días cuidándola, alimentándola y curándola?

Su captor era un enigma. Seis pies y algo, y doscientas cincuenta libras de musculoso misterio.

El estómago le hizo ruido, resaltando el hecho de que no había comido nada desde ayer. Abrió los dos pequeños aparadores de la cocina y suspiró de alivio al ver que todavía estaban llenos de provisiones hasta la mitad. Dudó por un corto instante, preguntándose si comer sin permiso lo haría enojar.

Finalmente, la vencieron las puntadas de hambre. Buscó desesperadamente detrás de las puertas, decidiendo hacer frente a cualquier repercusión posible más tarde.

Kagome necesitaba energía, lo que significaba que necesitaba comida. De otra manera, era imposible formular algún plan de escape.

Cuando Inuyasha se despertó más tarde esa noche, fue con la intención de aclarar las cosas con Kagome. No quería que se preocupe porque iba a morir cuando él sabía que no podría hacerle nada semejante. Dudó que le creyera, pero al menos la culpa dejaría de morderlo por dentro por no habérselo dicho.

Había pasado siete días atendiéndola hasta que se recuperó. Los primeros cinco días fueron los más penosos. Cuidar a una mujer afiebrada que había sufrido un traumatismo en la cabeza requería muchísima energía. Hacerlo mientras todavía tenía los grilletes puestos lo había extenuado totalmente.

Pero durante esos días en los que Kagome se recuperaba, había comenzado a importarle a Inuyasha de una forma que no estaba seguro de poder entender. Era la primera vez que una persona dependía de él para todo, desde alimentarla hasta limpiar sus heridas y bañarla.

Parecía una muñequita indefensa, y su pequeña estructura de cinco pies de altura exacerbaba esta imagen. Lo único que se veía como de una mujer madura en Kagome eran sus senos pulposos y bien desarrollados, y su figura curvilínea. Eso era bien de mujer. Y lo había mantenido más duro que una llave de hierro por una semana entera.

Si hubiera sido más inteligente, no la habría traído aquí. Habría alertado de alguna manera a la policía sobre una mujer inconsciente que yacía en su vehículo y necesitaba atención. Pero el hospital más cercano estaba a por lo menos tres horas de distancia. Diablos, el pueblo más cercano, si se lo podía llamar así, estaba a más de una hora y media de distancia. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo habría pasado hasta que alguien la encontrara, si lo lograba. Podría haber muerto para ese entonces.

La decisión de traer a Kagome a la cabaña, que nadie sabía que existía, no fue difícil. Él era su única esperanza de sobrevivir. Algunos lo considerarían una ironía.

Ahora Kagome estaba viva y bien. Y Inuyasha quería que se dé cuenta de que no tenía ningún deseo de cambiar eso.

Cuando se despertó, tenía las mejores intenciones. Cuando se bajó de la cama desnudo y duro como una piedra, y vio a su prisionera desnuda doblada sobre una pequeña mesa de cocina, limpiándola, mandó sus intenciones al demonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mierda, qué bien se veía. Los recuerdos se apoderaron de él. Vivos recuerdos de su concha estrecha y caliente apretando su verga hasta que se acabó. Recuerdos de sus muslos acolchonados abiertos sobre su falda, sus sensuales tetas zarandeándose mientras lo montaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", murmuró Inuyasha.

Kagome se congeló de espaldas a él. Se dio cuenta de que la pregunta le salió un poco hosca, pero así hablaba él. Esperaba que ella se acostumbrara rápido a eso.

"Sólo estaba limpiando…". Aclaró su garganta y habló un poco más alto. "Preparé algo de cenar y estaba limpiando el lío que dejé".

Se dio vuelta lentamente, con su sensual cuerpo desnudo a la vista de él. Él quería pasarle la lengua por ese manchón de vello púbico negro. "Dejé un poco de guiso de lata en la hornalla para ti…". Su voz se apagó y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando su mirada se desvió hacia su erección. "Ah", susurró.

Inuyasha la rastrilló con la mirada mientras se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba.

"¿Qué te gustaría?", preguntó en voz baja. "¿Quieres que vaya a la cama o me ponga de rodillas?".

Maldición, pensó, exhalando. ¿Qué hombre no querría escuchar a la mujer por la que se sentía atraído haciendo una pregunta cómo esa? Desafortunadamente, hacía difícil concentrarse en la tarea a la que estaba abocado…

¿Cuál era la tarea a la que estaba abocado?

Cuando él no le contestó enseguida, ella debió tomarlo como un mal signo. Sus ojos marrón chocolate volvieron a tener esa mirada de preocupación. Aunque, por suerte, no tan seria como antes. Quizás Kagome se sentía menos nerviosa en su presencia ahora… esperaba él.

"Creo que no es lo suficientemente creativo", susurró. Hundió los dientes en su labio inferior de una manera adorable. "Creo que no soy muy buena para esto. Puedo esforzarme más…".

"Kagome", la interrumpió Inuyasha, mientras se pasaba la mano distraídamente por la barbilla cubierta por la cicatriz. Tenía un asunto que atender aquí. Quizás si se daba vuelta y dejaba de desear su cuerpo desnudo podría recordar qué diablos era. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. "Eres muy buena para esto", gruñó. "Muy, muy buena. Pero necesitamos hablar…".

Su voz comenzó a apagarse al tener la clara impresión de que era el único que mantenía la conversación. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que Kagome se había movido de lugar. Frunciendo el ceño, dio media vuelta para buscarla. "Dije que tenemos que …".

Inuyasha tragó bruscamente cuando su mirada encontró a Kagome. Se había subido a la cama y se había puesto en la posición del perrito. Culo para arriba, cabeza para abajo. A la mierda. "… hablar", terminó suavemente.

Apretó la quijada mientras caminaba hasta la cama. Era demasiada tentación para un hombre, mucho más para uno con un gran apetito sexual que había estado dentro de una mujer solamente dos veces en siete años, y una de esas dos ocasiones había sido esta mañana. Inuyasha había sido completamente célibe durante los últimos cinco años, simplemente porque no tuvo otra opción en la cárcel, o mejor dicho ninguna opción que quisiera experimentar. Los dos años anteriores a eso los pasó con una oscura nube de sospecha colgando sobre su cabeza, lo que hacía que toda mujer disponible de Florida, Georgia y probablemente todos los Estados Unidos estuvieran demasiado alerta con él como para considerar una cita, mucho menos tener sexo. Excepto por su ex-novia Kikyo. Durmió con ella una vez.

"Espero que esto sea lo suficientemente creativo", susurró Kagome, captando la atención de Kagome. "Mi ex-marido es el único hombre con el que he estado, además de ti", admitió, "y él prefería tener sexo con otras mujeres y no conmigo. Por eso, no soy muy buena para esto".

Su voz suave, unida a su contundente honestidad, hizo que algo dentro de él se retorciera. "Tu marido era un cretino", gruñó. "Se merece que le arranquen las pelotas…".

Inuyasha se detuvo en la mitad de la oración cuando vio que el cuerpo de Kagome se ponía tenso. Probablemente supuso que quería cortarle las pelotas él mismo. Mierda. Seguía empeorando las cosas más y más.

"Bueno", dijo en voz baja, como reflexionando. "Creo que probablemente sí se lo merece".

Él levantó las cejas. Le resultó divertido, a pesar de lo que Kagome pensaba de él. La pequeña Señora Dócil le había dado permiso al enorme y malvado violador serial para que le arranque las bolas a su ex. La pequeña Kagome tenía una veta malvada. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

"Escucha", suspiró Inuyasha, finalmente recordando cuál era la tarea a la que estaba abocado inicialmente. "Hay algunas cosas sobre mí que realmente necesitas saber. Te afectan. Y a tu futuro…".

"Ay, Dios mío", dijo Kagome en voz baja. Comenzó a menear el culo de una manera tan provocativa que hizo que su verga se endureciera más de lo que era posible. "¿Podemos hablar de mi futuro, o la ausencia de él, más tarde?".

Él frunció el ceño. Eso no era lo que había querido decir.

Con su cabeza aún baja hacia la cama, ella levantó la mano y usó sus dedos para abrir los labios de su conchita. A él se le anudaron los músculos. "Quizás aún está estrecha", dijo con voz esperanzada. Levantó su culo más alto, con esa sensual y caliente concha completamente a la vista.

Se olvidó por completo de la tarea a la que estaba abocado. Otra vez.

"Me estás matando", dijo con voz rasposa mientras caminaba hasta la cama y tomaba los globos de su culo redondo y exquisito con las manos abiertas. "No es joda, me estás matando".

"Ay, no sería tan estúpida como para intentar eso", dijo ella con dolorosa honestidad. No es porque no lo quisiera, pensó él. Porque tenía miedo de que viviera y se vengara.

Ella soltó los labios de su concha. Inuyasha perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, hipnotizado al mirar los pequeños y suaves pliegues cerrarse lentamente. El los tomó con las manos, volvió a abrirlos, y simplemente la observó. Maldición, le encantaba su concha.

Kagome volvió a poner las manos sobre la cama para poder reclinarse sobre los codos. Tiró de la cadena sujeta a su collar para darse más espacio, luego meneó el culo nuevamente, haciendo que él apriete los dientes. "¿Te gusta hacerlo de esta forma?", preguntó. "Lo vi en una película que mi esposo me hizo ver y yo…".

"No", dijo, quizás con demasiada brusquedad, "no hables de tu ex-marido".

Ella se paralizó. "Perdón".

Inuyasha volvió a agarrar los globos de su culo, respirando con dificultad. "Me encanta tu cuerpo, Kagome. Diablos, cómo me encanta".

Quizás ella no supo que decir a eso, pero daba lo mismo. El pensamiento racional lo había abandonado otra vez. Colocó la punta de su inflamada verga en la entrada de su conchita. Con los orificios nasales agrandados, Inuyasha se hundió en su estrecha concha con un gemido, colocándosela hasta el fondo.

"Te sientes tan buena", la elogió roncamente mientras comenzaba a zambullirse en ella. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación de estar dentro de ella. "Tan húmeda y sensual. Eres la mujer más sensual que he conocido".

"Gracias", susurró ella.

"Levanta tus caderas hacia mí", dijo él entre dientes. "Apriétame la verga con tu estrecha conchita".

Así lo hizo ella, Dios santo, y cómo lo hizo. Nunca había sentido una conchita así de buena. Nadie tenía una concha húmeda, succionadora y estrecha como la de Kagome.

Levantó sus caderas hacia atrás para él con movimientos frenéticos, sin poder evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido. Pero él tampoco quería que se detenga. Apretó la quijada mientras golpeaba dentro de ella, apretando su verga tan adentro de su concha como podía meterla.

El sonido de carne chocando con carne retumbó en la pequeña cabaña. El aire se impregnó de olor a sexo. Los dedos de Inuyasha encontraron su clítoris y la frotaron con energía. Ella reaccionó con un gemido, más alto y más largo esta vez. Siguió con movimientos continuos de frotación mientras la cogía, buscando que se acabe.

"Por favor", jadeó Kagome mientras levantaba las caderas para él. "Creo que estoy a punto de hacer algo y no sé qué… ay… ¡esto no me gusta!".

Los ojos de Inuyasha se agrandaron levemente mientras la seguía bombeando. ¿No podía reconocer un orgasmo cuando se acercaba? Si no, su esposo era un perdedor peor de lo que había pensado. Le frotó el clítoris con más energía, la cogió más intensamente, y el sonido de sus gemidos lo hizo gruñir como un animal.

"Nunca te haré daño", dijo él con voz ronca mientras seguía hundiéndose en su concha. "Está bien permitirte sentir. Estás a salvo".

"Yo… ay Dios esto se siente extraño", jadeó.

"Déjate llevar", dijo él entre dientes. Su yugular se abultaba mientras se zambullía en su conchita con embates rápidos como un rayo. Frotó su clítoris más rápido, arrogantemente satisfecho cuando sintió que su concha se contraía de manera reveladora.

"Yo… ahhhhhh," gimió Kagome. "Ahhhhh". Lanzó sus caderas hacia atrás para él al acabarse, su conchita aferrándose y contrayéndose alrededor de su dura verga.

"Mierda", murmuró Inuyasha mientras la cogía más duro. Su concha se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, tan estrecha y tentadora. No quería que terminara ese momento, pero se dio cuenta que no podía aplazar lo inevitable por más de unos segundos. No con su concha ordeñándolo así.

Gruñendo desde el fondo de su garganta, la tomó más rápido, más violentamente, bombeando como loco dentro de ella. El sonido de su concha succionadora envolviéndolo repetidamente fue lo que lo deshizo. "Me acabo", jadeó, hundiendo y sacando su verga. "Ahora me acabo…".

Eyaculó con un bramido, sus músculos estaban tensos y brillosos de transpiración mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Gimió al eyacular, y la leche caliente salió disparada a su estrecha concha mientras continuaba embistiéndola. "Kagome", gruñó, adorando la manera en que echaba sus caderas para atrás para extraer toda su leche. "Kagome… mierda".

Cuando terminó, cuando Inuyasha había colapsado en la cama, agotado y exhausto, los dos ahí recostados se quedaron extrañamente callados, la espalda de ella apretada contra el pecho de él. Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que alguno de ellos movió un músculo, y más hasta que hablaron.

"¿Inuyasha?", susurró Kagome.

A él se le estrujaron las tripas. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por el nombre. "¿Sí?".

"¿Quisiste decir lo que dijiste? ¿Sobre no lastimarme, digo?".

"Sí", respondió él al instante. Suspiró. "Kagome, no voy a lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a ti".

Ella se quedó callada por un momento. "Gracias", dijo suavemente.

Él gruñó. "Descansemos un rato". La apretó suavemente por la cintura con su musculoso brazo envuelto alrededor de ella. "Luego hablaremos".


	5. Hablando del pasado

Bueno, solo aclaro que la historia **NO ES MIA**, mucho menos los personajes que le pertenecen a Rumiko, mi idola! La historia es de la gran **Jaid Black**

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

Kagome observó cómo Inuyasha se devoraba lo que quedaba del guiso de carne antes de pararse para calentar otra lata. Ella se sentía pasmada desde su encuentro sexual anterior, con los pensamientos y las emociones revueltas.

Su primer orgasmo. Finalmente supo cómo se sentía. Era bastante vergonzoso tener treinta años y admitir que nunca habías experimentado el clímax. Había sido criada tan endemoniadamente protegida mientras crecía, que la masturbación nunca formó parte de su repertorio sexual. Ella había decidido que eso cambiaría, junto con todo lo demás, al llegar a Charleston. Debió haber tenido su primer orgasmo allí… no aquí.

Su primer clímax, pensó. Esta debió haber sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, pero en cambio se sintió confundida y avergonzada. Nunca tuvo un orgasmo con su marido. Pero sí, en cambio, con un asesino y violador serial. No sería fácil vivir con eso.

En consecuencia, Kagome se debatía entre el enojo y el descreimiento. Enojo porque su primer orgasmo haya tenido lugar en circunstancias horribles. Descreimiento de que haya ocurrido. Steve le había dicho que era frígida. Aparentemente, no lo era. Aun así, hubiera preferido descubrir ese dato sobre sí misma en particular en otras circunstancias que en las que se encontraba en este momento.

Con los orificios nasales agrandados, Kagome llevó la olla con guiso de carne hasta la mesa de la cocina donde estaba sentado Inuyasha. Le sirvió una porción abundante, rehusando establecer contacto visual mientras lo hacía.

Las cejas de Inuyasha se juntaron lentamente. "Gracias", murmuró.

"Por nada", respondió claramente mientras volvía a llevar la olla hasta la hornalla y la apoyaba con un fuerte ruido.

Su captor estuvo callado por un largo rato, aunque ella podía sentir sus ojos penetrando su espalda. "¿Quieres decirme qué sucede?", le preguntó con su acento arrastrado.

Su espalda se endureció allí donde estaba, frente a la cocina. "Como si realmente te importara", replicó. Kagome supuso que hablarle de esa manera no era lo más inteligente que había hecho, pero estaba demasiado molesta para preocuparse. Más tarde, quizás cuando la estuviera estrangulando, lo lamentaría. Por ahora se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Él gruñó. "Dime qué sucede, Kagome. No juegues conmigo".

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo, su largo y oscuro cabello le caía en cascada sobre el hombro. Estaba cansada de tener miedo. Estaba harta de ser una víctima. Toda su vida –absolutamente, toda– si no era un hombre que la lastimaba, era otro. "¿Por qué me hiciste eso?", se desahogó. "¿Por qué?".

Los ojos de Inuyasha se agrandaron casi imperceptiblemente. No simuló no saber de qué estaba hablando. "Lo siento", murmuró. "Tú merecías que eso te suceda por primera vez con cualquier otro hombre, no conmigo". Suspiró, desviando la mirada. "Lo siento. Sea por lo que sea".

Kagome parpadeó, sorprendida. Esperaba que se enojara, no que se disculpara. Francamente, no sabía qué pensar de la situación. Y a pesar de que nunca lo diría en voz alta, esas palabras tenían mucho valor. "Gracias", susurró ella, confundida. Se dio vuelta lentamente, sin parpadear, para mirar hacia la hornalla.

No estaba segura de querer seguir con la conversación, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si este no sería el momento ideal para hacer las preguntas que necesitaba que le responda. Ahora, que él parecía estar de suficiente buen humor. Por su mente pasaban un millón de ideas compitiendo por su atención. La más prominente, sin embargo, era si él planeaba dejarla ir de la cabaña, alguna vez. Quería preguntar, pero tenía miedo. Extraño como era, no estaba tan asustada de que Inuyasha la lastimara por hacer la pregunta en principio como lo estaba de la respuesta.

¿Y si decía que no podría salir nunca? ¿Entonces qué?

"Dije que hablaríamos más tarde", protestó Inuyasha. "Ya es más tarde. Hablemos".

Kagome cerró los ojos y respiró para estabilizarse. "¿De qué quieres hablar?", preguntó ella, dándole la espalda todavía.

"De ti", dijo simplemente. "Sé que te estarás preguntando cuánto planeo quedarme contigo".

Aparentemente era psíquico, pensó ella con tristeza, mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Sí, quería saberlo. Pero si la respuesta era una que no quería escuchar…

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo, con ojos salvajes. "Por favor", susurró. "Creo que aún no estoy lista para hablar de esto".

"Kagome…".

"Se suponía que iba a empezar una nueva vida", interrumpió ella. Le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa. "Estaba conduciendo hacia mi nueva vida cuando choqué con ese árbol. Ahora mi vida consiste en ser una prisionera desnuda que tiene puesto un collar de perro y una cadena". Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. "No creo que pueda soportar escuchar nada más ya".

Los ojos de él se achicaron. "Esta nueva vida. ¿Involucraba a algún hombre?".

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo demás? "¿Un hombre?", preguntó perpleja, sin saber por qué la respuesta le parecía tan importante. "No". Meneó lentamente la cabeza. "Compré mi primera casa. En Charleston. Quería reconstruir mi vida en algún otro lugar después del divorcio".

Eso pareció apaciguarlo. "Ya veo", dijo con voz cavernosa.

Silencio.

"Yo no maté a esas muchachas, Kagome", dijo Inuyasha suavemente, tomándola por sorpresa. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron. "Ni tampoco las violé. Sé que no me creerás, y por eso nunca me molesté en decírtelo, peo ahora te lo digo igual":

Había tanto silencio que se podría haber escuchado el ruido de un alfiler al caer. Estaba tan aturdida que todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse parada y boquiabierta.

No sabía qué pensar de la confesión de Inuyasha. Quería creerle –¡por Dios, cómo quería creerle!– porque le daba esperanzas donde había tan poca.

Esperanzas de que lo que dijo fuera cierto, que nunca la lastimaría. Esperanzas de que podría salir viva de allí algún día.

Su mirada rastrilló sus rasgos sombríos y masculinos. Aun sentado, sin hacer ningún movimiento para tocarla, Inuyasha Taisho se veía como un dios gigante y vengador. Los músculos de sus brazos se abultaban sin hacer más que moverlos. Era alto y enorme y sólido y… bueno, estaba segura de que tenía la fuerza para quitar otra vida. Pero la verdadera pregunta era si lo haría.

"Todos los hombres sentados detrás de las rejas son inocentes según ellos mismos", murmuró Inuyasha mientras se pasaba una mano distraídamente por su cabello rapado. "Diablos, eso ya lo sé. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que sabía que nadie me creería jamás. Ni mi propio maldito abogado me creía. Entonces tuve que hacerme cargo del tema por mí mismo". Su voz se apagó hasta ser un murmullo; su expresión era distante. "No pasaré el resto de mi vida natural detrás de las rejas por cosas que nunca hice, Kagome. Nunca dije que fuera un santo". Sacudió un poco la cabeza. "¿Pero matar a una mujer? ¿Imponerme físicamente a otra persona? No. Eso no lo puedo hacer".

El corazón de ella golpeaba tan dramáticamente que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. No sabía qué creer. Se sentía tironeada. Él le había salvado la vida, sí, pero también la estaba reteniendo contra su voluntad. Una buena acción no hacía a un hombre inocente. Y sin embargo…

"¿Qué sucedió?", Kagome se escuchó preguntar suavemente. "Si tú no lo hiciste, ¿entonces quién fue?".

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Su penetrante mirada ámbar encontró la de ella. "No lo sé. Más quisiera yo saberlo. Todo lo que sé es que yo no fui".

Ella no dijo nada más. No sabía qué decir. Siguió un silencio que pareció interminable, hasta que él habló de nuevo.

Inuyasha suspiró, poniéndose de pie y empujándose para alejarse de la mesa. "Tengo un fetiche con la esclavitud", admitió cortante. "Fetiche es una palabra desagradable que en realidad no significa otra cosa que algo que excita a una persona. Lo que a mí me excita es dominar sexualmente a la mujer con la que estoy. No, es más que excitarme con eso… me encanta, lo ansío".

Ella desvió nerviosamente la mirada.

"Desde el día en que le robé una revista porno a mi viejo y vi imágenes de mujeres atadas o de rodillas sometiéndose a un hombre, supe que eso era lo que quería. No puedo explicarlo mejor de lo que puedo explicar por qué me atraen las pelinegras. Es así, no sé si me entiendes".

Kagome volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba parado. Sus ojos oscuros rastrillaron distraídamente su poderoso cuerpo desnudo antes de buscar su cara.

Inuyasha se desplomó ruidosamente en la silla de la cocina. "Entonces, cuando crecí y desarrollé relaciones con mujeres, busqué eso. No era discreto sobre el tema tampoco. Si a una mujer con la que salía no le gustaba eso, no durábamos mucho. A mí también me gusta tener sexo regular, pero hacerlo así todos los días no me resulta tan gratificante".

Kagome arrugó la frente. No entendía exactamente qué tenía que ver esto con el tema que estaban tratando. Sus próximas palabras, sin embargo, aclararon un poco más el panorama.

"Todos los detectives de delitos sexuales que existen saben que la mayoría de los predadores sexuales se sienten atraídos por la esclavitud. Generalmente cuando arrestan a estos sujetos, la policía confisca muchas revistas de esclavitud y porno de esclavitud de la casa del delincuente." Él frunció el ceño. "Practicaba la esclavitud. No lo ocultaba. Me parecía al identikit que hizo el dibujante de la policía. No tenía una coartada para dos de las violaciones". Suspiró. "La policía sumó dos más dos pero le dio cinco".

Kagome respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, con un caos en la cabeza. Entendía por qué la policía hizo una correlación como esa. También entendía por qué podía estar equivocada. Como el helado y los robos domiciliarios.

Estadísticamente, uno podría aducir que los dos tienen una correlación directa porque los robos domiciliarios aumentan los días que las ventas de helados suben. Están relacionadas, sí, pero uno no es la causa del otro. Hay una tercera variable que entra en juego y explica a ambas: el calor. Los robos suben en tanto el clima los permite, igual que las ventas de helado.

Usando esa lógica, las fantasías esclavistas y los crímenes sexuales estaban relacionados, pero no se podría aducir que alguien que practica el esclavismo también cometería un delito sexual, como tampoco se podría decir que todos los ladrones se detienen para tomar helado después de robar un televisor.

Aun así, por mucho que ella quisiera que fuera diferente, esto no hacía inocente a Inuyasha Taisho.

"¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que no hubo más asesinatos relacionados desde que te encarcelaron?", susurró Kagome.

Inuyasha meneó lentamente la cabeza. "No lo puedo hacer", murmuró, su mirada tropezando con la de ella. "Y por eso no tenía posibilidades de que me dejen libre". Él frunció el ceño. "Quizás hubo más asesinatos y todavía no encontraron ningún cuerpo. A lo mejor, el sujeto se fue cuando me arrestaron, dándose cuenta de que mejor se iba del estado antes de que la policía se diera cuenta de que yo no fui. No lo sé, Kagome. La verdad que no lo sé".

Silencio.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, empujándose en dirección contraria a la mesa. "Sé que no me crees", murmuró mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño dormitorio a unos pies de distancia. "Y no tienes que hacerlo, porque no importa".

A ella le parecía que sí importaba, pero no dijo nada. Su mirada lo siguió hasta la cómoda vacía donde no había nada guardado más que el uniforme de prisión y lo que quedaba de la ropa que él le cortó para revisar si estaba herida cuando estuvo inconsciente. Lo miró ponerse el overol; los músculos de su espalda se abultaban al inclinarse.

"Sé que la gran pregunta para ti es cuándo diablos podrás irte de aquí. Tengo que analizarlo todavía", dijo mientras se ponía el descolorido overol azul. "Tú no sabes exactamente dónde estamos, pero tienes bastante idea. Si te dejo ir, me arriesgo a volver a la cárcel, que es un riesgo que no quiero correr".

Kagome cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "¿Y si te dijera que no te delataré?", preguntó ella. Abrió los ojos y lo vio levantar el hacha que usaría para cortar más leños para la estufa. "¿Si te prometiera que no diré una palabra?".

Inuyasha se detuvo frente a ella, con la enorme hacha apoyada sobre su hombro. "Diría que sabes qué se siente ser yo".

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No entiendo…".

Su mirada encontró a la de ella y la mantuvo. "No importa lo que hagas", dijo suavemente, "y no importa lo que digas, nunca creerán en tus palabras".

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo abrir la puerta de la cabaña y caminar hacia la fría noche invernal.


	6. Fetiche esclavista

Bueno, solo aclaro que la historia **NO ES MIA**, mucho menos los personajes que le pertenecen a Rumiko, mi idola! La historia es de la gran** Jaid Black**

.

.

.

Capítulo 6

La semana siguiente fue una de emociones tumultuosas para Kagome. Su captor comenzaba a importarle, y eso no era nada bueno.

Inuyasha Taisho era un hombre que había sido encarcelado por cometer actos horribles en su vida. Actos tan terribles que su estómago no soportaba siquiera pensar en ellos. Sin embargo, no podía negar que comenzaba a tener sentimientos hacia él. No podía detenerlos, no importa cuánto lo intentara.

Él era bueno, amable con ella. Era el hombre que le salvó la vida. El hombre que le dio un orgasmo por primera vez, y muchas otras veces después de eso.

Era difícil reconciliar su Inuyasha con el otro Inuyasha, el que se suponía que debía estar detrás de las rejas condenado a muerte en Florida. Por supuesto, según el hombre en cuestión, no había nada que reconciliar.

Kagome estaba parada en la cocina preparando la cena, y miraba por la ventana de tanto en tanto a "su" Inu que cortaba leños y ramitas. Aunque hacía frío afuera, la transpiración le hacía brillar los músculos mientras levantaba repetidamente la enorme hacha sobre la cabeza y la bajaba.

Inuyasha, suspiró ella. Un completo enigma.

Tres días atrás habían caminado hasta el lugar donde él había escondido su vehículo bajo la nieve y la maleza. Sacaron sus maletas y varios objetos personales de allí, así que ahora, al menos, tenía ropa abrigada. Pero seguía teniendo el collar y la cadena. De noche, a él le gustaba que durmiera desnuda.

Encontró algunas cosas viejas de Koga que no se había dado cuenta que estaban en la camioneta, así que Inu no tuvo que elegir más entre estar desnudo o ponerse el overol de la prisión. No es que le importara estar desnudo. De hecho, parecía ser su vestuario favorito, dado el tiempo que pasaba así.

Una cosa era segura: le encantaba el sexo. Mucho, mucho sexo. Kagome lo había hecho más veces en la última semana de lo que lo había hecho durante todo su matrimonio con Koga. Cada vez que se daba vuelta, Inuyasha tenía esa mirada en los ojos. Esa mirada que decía que daría cualquier cosa por estar dentro de ella. Supuso que parte de eso tenía que ver con recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero sospechaba que más que nada era simplemente porque le gustaba hacerlo.

Parecía deleitarse con todos los aspectos del sexo, pero podía afirmar que disfrutaba especialmente de hacerla gozar oralmente. Al menos una vez al día, aunque casi siempre era antes de ir a la cama, él la miraba como diciendo: ¿Puedo?. ¿Por favor? Inmediatamente estaba de espaldas, jadeando y gimiendo mientras su boca chupaba su clítoris con entusiasmo.

Kagome nunca le dijo no al sexo, ni intentó decirle que no a él. Al principio, su motivo principal fue el miedo, miedo de que él se enojara y la lastimara, o peor. Pero ahora ya no lo sabía.

Quería creer que ella se desvestía inmediatamente y lo mamaba y tenían sexo cuando sus ojos tenían esa mirada acalorada porque él tenía el control. Quería creerlo, pero no sabía si esa visión de los hechos era precisa aún. A Kagome le chocaba pensar que podía enamorarse en dos semanas –¡una de las cuales pasó inconsciente!– de un asesino y violador serial.

Pero, por otra parte, Inu afirmaba ser inocente.

Ella no quería ser una de esas que se creen inocentemente todo lo que le dicen, pero tampoco quería ser tan cerrada como para no abrirse a otras posibilidades.

Un jurado lo había condenado. Pero, ¿tenía razón el jurado?

Recordaba lo suficiente el caso Inuyasha Taisho como para acordase de que habían encontrado sangre en una de las escenas del crimen… y que no había coincidido el tipo ni con la sangre de Inu ni con la de la víctima. Como la pequeña mancha fue encontrada en el auto de la víctima, el fiscal lo explicó como que podía pertenecer potencialmente a cualquiera que se hubiera subido al auto y se hubiera pinchado con un alfiler; no implicaba que pertenecía al asesino, dijeron.

Finalmente, el hombre parado afuera de la ventana de la cocina, cortando madera, había sido condenado a muerte sobre la base de una cicatriz y una preferencia sexual por la esclavitud. ¿Era eso suficiente para declararlo culpable?

Kagome recordó también el clima social en Florida en esa época. Las mujeres estaban asustadas. Los padres tenían miedo de dejar que sus hijas salieran de la casa. El público quería una condena, y la quería para ayer.

¿Encontrar culpable a Inuyasha Taisho fue la consecuencia natural?

Kagome hundió los dientes en su labio inferior. Ya no sabía más nada. No quería creerle simplemente porque la hacía sentir mejor hacerlo, pero tampoco quería descreerle simplemente porque era más fácil que darle el beneficio de la duda.

Una cicatriz y un fetiche esclavista. Suspiró. Todo se reducía a una cicatriz y un fetiche esclavista.

Kagome fue la receptora de la marca de esclavitud sexual de Inuyasha varias veces la última semana. No le mintió cuando le dijo siete días atrás que las imágenes de sumisión femenina lo excitaban muchísimo. Sospechaba que con sólo mirar el collar que llevaba, se calentaba.

Muchas veces le sostenía las manos sobre la cabeza mientras tenían sexo. Dos veces, le preguntó si la podía atar. Cuando le dijo que no, aceptó su decisión de buena gana, nunca trató de hacerle sentir culpa para que haga algo que no confiaba lo suficiente en él para hacer. Anoche fue una de esas veces.

*flashback*

Con su pene erecto enterrado profundamente en ella, la miró con los párpados pesados. "¿Confías en mí lo suficiente?", murmuró Inu. Hizo girar sus caderas y hundió su dura verga un poco más.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento; luego buscó su mirada. "No estoy lista. Estoy confundida respecto a lo que siento", susurró. Sus ojos le imploraban comprensión. "Mi corazón te cree, pero mi cabeza…".

Inuyasha dobló el cuello para besarle la punta de la nariz antes de volver a mirarla. "Ey", dijo suavemente, "yo me conformaré con lo que tú quieras darme". Los intensos ojos de él buscaron los suyos. "Y de los dos, prefiero tu corazón, de todas formas".

Algo en la proximidad del mencionado corazón se retorció. "Gracias por comprender…".

*fin del flashback*

A él le gustaba la esclavitud sexual. Le encantaba la esclavitud sexual. Inuyasha nunca le mintió sobre eso. Pero, ¿infligir dolor a un semejante? Podía afirmar con total honestidad que él no parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutara de eso. Sólo podía recordar una vez que la hizo aullar por un codazo sin querer en las costillas, cuando se dio vuelta rápidamente, y no se dio cuenta de que ella caminaba detrás de él.

Se había disculpado profusamente. Parecía que estaba más molesto que ella.

Kagome cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Eso era tan endemoniadamente confuso.

"Ey. ¿Estás bien?".

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Giró sobre sus pies descalzos para mirarlo. "No te escuché entrar", dijo en voz baja.

Inu estaba a unos pocos pies de distancia, su torso desnudo reluciendo con transpiración, y la miró como si tratara de adivinar sus pensamientos. "Te ves como si hubieras perdido a tu mejor amiga", dijo lentamente. Dejó el hacha al lado de la puerta de entrada de la cabaña. "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?".

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego se dio vuelta hacia la ventana de la cocina. "Estaba pensando algunas cosas, es todo".

Él se quedó callado por un buen rato. "¿Sobre las violaciones, dices?", preguntó suavemente mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, de espaldas a él. "Sí. Eso y otras cosas".

Inuyasha suspiró. No dijo nada en principio, simplemente puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. "No te he dado demasiado tiempo para eso, ¿verdad? Para pensar, digo." Cuando ella no dijo nada, él le apretó suavemente los hombros para que sepa que estaba bien. "Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, Kagome. Estaré aquí cuando hayas resuelto las cosas".

Ella arrugó el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"No debería presionarte para tener sexo", murmuró. "No hasta que sepas con seguridad que quieres hacerlo conmigo".

"Nunca me has presionado", susurró ella. "No es eso. Es sólo que estoy tan endemoniadamente… confundida", admitió.

Silencio.

"Al menos lo estás considerando", decidió él. "Eso es más decente de lo que alguien se mostró conmigo alguna vez".

Lynne dejó caer los hombros. "Lo siento, yo…".

"No lo sientas", interrumpió Inu. "Serías muy estúpida si no te sintieras escéptica". Apretó suavemente sus hombros otra vez, luego se fue a bañar. "Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites."

~-FOREVER ALONE-~

Hola muchachas y muchachos que leen, sigo aclarando por si las dudas, esta historia no me pertenece, menos los personajes, cuando lo leia me dije _: "Ey, porque no adaptarlo a los personajes de Inuyasha" asi que decidi hacerlo. :D

Espero les este gustando, cualquier consulta, cosa que no entiendan me lo pueden hacer saber mediante un review o algún mensaje a mi perfil. Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia (que no me pertenece pero me encantaría que si me perteneciera). Por cierto es bastante fácil adaptarlo saben? Probablemente el proximo capitulo lo ponga mas pronto de lo que esperan, claro… si es que no se me va la internet, que fue la culpable de no poder subir este capitulo. Esperemos que eso no vuelva a suceder.


End file.
